


Dear..

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

 

친애하는 당신에게.

당신에게 처음으로 보내는 편지입니다. 소식을 전할 수단이야 더 편리한 것들이 많이 있지만, 일부러 편지를 택했습니다. 필체로나마 당신에게 제 흔적을 전해주고 싶었거든요. 잘 지내고 계신가요? 이제 완연한 가을입니다. 날씨가 많이 쌀쌀해졌으니 옷 단단히 잘 여미고 다니세요. 당신이 더위에 약하다는 것을 알고 있고, 그래서 찬바람이 부는 늦가을까지 반소매를 입는 당신이지만, 감기에 잘 걸리잖아요. 한 번 걸리면 호되게 앓는 당신이니까, 이번엔 좀 조심해요. 찬 것도 많이 먹지 말고요. 당신이 아플까 걱정이 됩니다. 아프지 마요. 당신과 떨어져 있어 이런 부질없는 염려 밖에 전할 수 없는 나를 생각해서라도요. 요즘은 밤이 일찍 찾아와서일까요, 당신이 여느 때보다도 무척 보고 싶습니다. 수시로 들여다봐서 당신의 사진은 이제 닳고 색이 바랬습니다. 정말로, 당신이 그리운 밤입니다.

 

 

 

친애하는 당신에게.

두 번째 편지입니다. 당신의 답신을 애타게 기다리다가, 켜켜이 쌓이는 그리움에 이렇게 또 편지를 하게 되었습니다. 조금 울적한 기분이지만, 괜찮아요. 당신이 지금 무척 바쁘단 걸 아니까요. 이맘때쯤 항상 밥이라면 철두철미하게 챙겨먹는 당신이 제대로 식사도 못 챙길 만큼 일이 많잖아요. 제때 식사를 못 한다고 투덜거릴 당신의 얼굴이 생생히 머릿속에 그려집니다. 사실, 당신의 모든 모습이 내겐 그래요. 별처럼 반짝이고 천국처럼 다채로워요. 아주 작은 조각도 색이 바래지 않은 상태로 머릿속에 새겨져 있습니다. 끔찍한 경험들이 대개 그런다는데, 당신의 모든 것이 내겐 그런 일 만큼의 충격이었나 봅니다. 당신에 대한 그리움이 목을 조를 때면, 당신만이 저장되어 있는 내 마음의 궁전으로 향합니다. 아무튼, 그래도 당신이 잘 지내고 있는 것 같아 다행이에요. 나는 걱정 말아요. 더욱 가까이에서 보고 싶어도, 아직은 견딜 수 있어요.

 

 

 

친애하는 당신에게.

당신에게 여전히 답서가 오지 않아 슬픈 요즘입니다. 벌써 세 번째네요. 결국 기다리다 지쳐, 나를 죽여가는 그리움이란 감정의 조그마한 파편이라도 덜어보고자 또 편지를 보냅니다. 희망을 안고 열어본 우편함에서 당신의 이름이 적힌 편지를 발견하지 못했을 때마다, 나는 나를 찾아오는 절망감에 꼼짝없이 휘말립니다. 많이 바쁜가 보죠? 내게 한 줄의 답장도 써주지 못할 만큼? ……미안해요. 당신에게 화를 내려고 펜을 잡은 게 아니었습니다. 언제나 그렇듯, 당신은 잘 지내는 것 같아요. 야속하게도 말이에요. 또 한 번 미안해요. 정말, 사람의 욕심이란 끝이 없는 것 같습니다. 눈이 자꾸만 당신을 담기를 원해, 눈을 감아도 당신의 모든 것을 완벽히 그려낼 수 있을 때까지 보았더니, 이젠 당신의 냄새를 원하고 내 손이 당신에게 닿기를 원합니다. 당신을 느끼게 해달라고. 만지고 싶다고. 안고 싶다고. 당신의 냄새를 폐부 저 끝까지 밀어넣고 싶다고. 당신을 들이마시고 싶다고. 오늘도 당신이 너무나, 너무나 보고 싶은 밤입니다.

p.s. 며칠 전부터 같이 살기 시작한 그 남자 누구인가요?

 

 

 

친애하는 당신에게.

우편 과정에서 당신의 편지가 누락된 것일까요? 우체부의 실수일까요? 화가 납니다. 당신은 이제 바쁘지도 않은데, 내 절절한 마음을 읽고서도 차갑게 내버려둘 만큼 냉정한 당신이 아닌데, 대체 왜 편지가 오지 않는 것일까요? 당신에 대한 그리움이 나날이 커져 이젠 감당할 수 없을 지경입니다. 도저히 참을 수가 없어요. 당신이 그 남자와 붙어 지내는 모습도 더 이상 그냥 봐줄 수가 없습니다. 그 남자는 더러워요. 당신 같은 사람이 그런 더러운 것과 함께 있어서는 안 됩니다. 나의 소중한 별이, 태양이 먹구름에 가려 흐려지는 모습을 가만히 지켜보고만 있을 수는 없다는 생각이 들었습니다. 이제 당신의 편지를 기다리기만 하지 않을 것입니다. 이곳에서 당신을 그리워하지만은 않을 것입니다. 나의 이 소극적인 태도로 인해 당신을 제대로 지키지 못한 것 같아 마음이 찢어집니다. 당신을 내가 있는 안전한 장소로 데려올 겁니다. 내가 지켜줄게요, 이제. 제 것을 지키기 위해서는 동물조차 필사적으로 구는데, 나는 사람으로서 너무나 안이했습니다.

지금, 만나러 갈게요. 조금만 기다려요.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"루피, …루피는, 그러니까, 우리 루피는, …스토커에 시달리고 있었어요. ……스토커요. 네, 스토커. ……자꾸만 이상한 편지를 보냈어요. 편지 자체에는 별 이상한 내용은 없었는데, 소름끼칠 수밖에 없었죠. 편지를 받는 루피가, 우리…, 루피가, 보낸 새끼를, 모른다니까, 알지도 못하는 사람이, 연인처럼 그립다고 말하고, 그……, 루피의, 생활을 꿰뚫고 있다는 듯이 구니까……. 루피는, 루피는……. 내 동생은, 무서워했어요. 걔는 강한 앤데도, 무섭다고…, 스토커가……, 그, 스토커에 엄청 시달렸어요, 루피가……."

 

에이스는 연거푸 마른 세수를 했다. 눈 앞의 형사를 바라보며 말을 하고 있었지만 초점이 나가 있었다. 자신이 무슨 말을 하고 있는지도 인식하지 못하고 있는 듯했다. 에이스는 매우 절박했고 형사에게 수사에 도움이 될만한 모든 정보를 주려 노력했지만, 지금은 그의 상태가 무척 나빴다. 아끼는 이의 실종에 더군다나 그로 인해 며칠 밤을 새웠다니 제정신일 수가 없었다. 그의 앞에 앉은 형사 T는 착잡한 마음에 짧게 혀를 찼다.  

 

에이스는 계속 말을 잇다가 이내 그 어떤 말로도 표현 못할, 아주 괴로운 울음을 토해냈다. 

 

 

몽키 D. 루피 실종 78시간 경과.

 


End file.
